75093: The New 90210
by starsnuffers
Summary: 75093: It's where the richest of the rich live. Where drinking, drugs, and having sex with your BFFs boyfriends are daily activities. But what happens when a new girl, Mitchie, shows up and messes up the status quo? Camp Rock Gossip Girl crossover.
1. Intro

Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

We are the teens of West Plano.

The West Plano pricks, as some call us.

We're the ones who drive Lexuses around downtown Dallas and wonder why we're the only ones with a car that costs over thirty thousand.

We're the ones who stare each other down and say, "Ew, where did she get those boots? WallMart?"

We're the ones who go to the East side of Plano and wonder if we're in the ghetto.

We all have an iPhone. We get skeptical of people who don't have one.

We all have a maid. Our mums are housewives, but we still have maids…

We find it tacky when people over the age of seventeen have fake Louis Vuitton or Gucci purses… unless you got them on a cruise and it looks so legit it's scary….

We found it funny, not offensive, when someone made a sign at a West Hockey game v. Plano that said "Our dad's are your dad's bosses." We found it funny because it's oh-so true.

But most of all…

We heard that 75093 was the new 90210 and we almost burst from pride.


	2. Tess

Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I apply some lip gloss before turning on the engine to my brand new Lexus I got yesterday. I pull out of my driveway and grab my iPhone. I got a new text from Peggy.

_"Tess, I just saw that Mitchie girl go into the Goodwill store!"_

My jaw drops. No way. _"Are you fucking serious? Wait, isn't she that new girl from East Plano?"_

I drive down my street and blare the radio.

I watch all the houses go by.

I wave to Jennifer Aniston, who's walking her dog. I see Ella's parents putting up Halloween lights. There's the house that's been redone ten times, the neighbors whose dog always takes massive shits on my lawn, and the weird Indian family who celebrates Christmas in October.

Just another day in the neighborhood.

I turn onto the main road and make my way over to La Madeline Café. I hear my phone beep and I pick it up.

_"Yeah, I think that's where she's from."_

I text back: _"Keep an eye on her for me, will ya? We want to make sure she's very welcome to West Plano."_

It was a pretty day at least. Sun shinning, wind breezing. You know, the works.

Hey, look at the studs. I bet he needs a boyfriend. Probably an ass though. Ella's last boyfriend was some jerk ass football player. Ha, she got him good though, poured oil down his-

The light turned red.

Car screech.

I swerve right.

My heart's pounding.

She barely gets out of the way.

I pull the car forward.

Fuck, fuckity, fuck, fuck, fuck.

I'm suddenly sitting in the middle of an intersection. About seven cars are in disarray around me. Most of them look angry.

"Fucking soccer moms!" I scream. "Watch where you're driving your shit!"

I floor out of there.

Goddamn idiots. Why do those fucks at the DMV let them drive? Retards.

I pull into the parking lot. I grab my pink Chanel handbag and do one last mirror check before stepping out of my car. I walk into the café and sit down at the table Ella and Peggy are already at.

"Hey bitches," I say, setting my purse down by chair and sitting down.

"Hey Tess," the chorus.

I put my freshly manicured hands on the table. My Juicy charm bracelet hits the table and makes a subtle noise. "Let's talk about this Mitchie person. Who is she and why the hell is she going into a poor people store?"

Peggy whips out her iPhone. "I already got on her Facebook profile page for you," she says and hands me her phone.

I take it and scroll down her friends list. "Ew," I say, handing Peggy the phone back. "All of her friends look like farmers. This is Plano, not west Texas."

Ella laughs a bit. "They're from East Plano, that's why."

"Oh," I say. "Now it makes more sense." I fluff my hair a bit and take out my makeup bag, reapplying mascara.

Food arrives at our table and Peggy and Ella start eating it.

I stand up and grab my purse. "Alright, I'm off."

"Where are you going?" Ella asks.

"Saturday school. My teacher's a total bitch," I say and head back out to my car.

I drive over to the senior high school and park my car. I walk inside to the math hall and head into Mrs. Ingersolls's classroom. Fucking old computer bitch. I bet you she has sex with computers when no ones looking.

Right as I walk into the computer lab, she stares at me. "You're late."

I shrug. "So?"

"What was more important than this?" she asks.

She spoke with this bitch country accent. Imagine a cow's moo. Then put that face on a woman. Then combine it with about a hundred years of age, decay, and just plain stupidity. God, she's probably lying about the whole Mrs. Thing. I bet she's unmarried, never married. No children. They all died, if she had them.

I realized I hadn't answered her question

"Uh, lots of things are more important than this," I say, sitting down and taking out my phone.

"Like?" she asks, walking near me.

I raise my eyebrows. "You expect me to tell you?"

She shrugs. "It's not like we don't have five hours to talk about it."

Old lady does have a good point there.

I set down my phone. "Right now, my friends are eating lunch at the café we always eat lunch at on Saturday mornings."

She nods. "Okay. That's still not an excuse for being late."

"I overslept."

"No you didn't."

"How would you know?"

"Because you obviously had time to do your hair and makeup before going to the restaurant."

I stare at her for a bit.

She smiles. "I know things."

"Stalker," I mutter under my breath and start texting Peggy.

Mrs. Ingersoll grabs my phone.

"Uh!" I squeal.

She starts reading the text message aloud. "_Yeah, I heard that she was a bitch. Oh em gee, I just saw Mitchie come in here wearing overalls. What a total country cunt. There's a new word for your vocabulary_." Mrs. Phone Stealer frowns at me.

I snicker a bit. Country cunt. Where does she come up with this stuff?

"I'll be hanging on to your phone for the rest of the day," she says, and puts my phone in her pocket.

I shrug. "Fine."

She goes over to her desk and starts typing on her computer.

We sit there in silence for a while and then start tapping my nails on the table and look up at the clock.

"How many more hours?" I ask.

"Five," Mrs. Phone Stealer replies.

I over exaggerate a sigh.

Then I take out my other phone and start texting Peggy again.

_"Sorry the bitch took away my phone."_

Ella texts me back almost instantly. _"Well that's why we always keep spares."_

I let out a huff of laughter.

Mrs. Phone Stealer looks back over at me. I quickly hide my phone. She narrows her eyes at me.

I wave and smile.

Then when she's not looking, I take out my phone again. _"Okay so do you have any more dirt on this Mitchie girl?"_

_"Not much. All I know is that she has a brother. His name's Bradford."_

_"Bradford? Is he from the fifties?"_

_"Lol. He's in college."_

_"Got held back a few years, eh?"_

_"Ha ha, totally. I'm on his Facebook right now. He has a bunch of pictures of him and Mitchie together."_

_"Oh so he's dating her? Wow, not only does she shop at Goodwill and wears overalls, she's also sexing up her brother."_

_"What a country cunt. ____"_

_"Well down there in Hickville, Texas, that's pretty common."_

_"Hey, me and Ella are getting manicures, so I'm gonna have to leave you alone in hell for a couple minutes."_

_"Bitch!"_

_"What? You're the one who just had to get Saturday school."_

_"Yeah, but I said wait for me to get mani-pedis."_

I wait five minutes and she doesn't respond.

I look at the clock. I've been here for an hour.

Ten more minutes pass.

Still no text from Peggy.

I text her again. _"Skank."_

I finally get a text back. _"I said to wait."_

_"Yeah, well you took too long."_

_"Whatever. Just go have sex with Shane and leave me alone."_

_"I so wish I could right now. *Sigh.* Hey, check my calendar and see if I have anything planned today."_

_"Yeah. Supersleepover."_

_"Cancel it."_

_"What?! You can't just cancel supersleepover!"_

_"I believe I just did."_

About twenty minutes later, I get a text from Ella.

_"Why the fuck did you cancel supersleepover?! I rented movies!"_

_"Meh, I need some Shane time."_

_"But Shane time is Sunday nights."_

_"Yeah, well I want Shane time tonight. So get over it, you little slut."_

_"Bitch."_

_"That's what they call me!"_

**A\N: Please review! Hope you liked! Also, I put some things up on my profile page like a picture of Tess's house and something hilarious I found out about the real West Plano! Go check it out! **


End file.
